<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friendship in Three Acts by badritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829559">A Friendship in Three Acts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual'>badritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything’s as it should be.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Friendship in Three Acts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p>I've got other things I should be writing. Oops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><i>Revenge</i></b>
</p><p>Ahsoka senses him die, feels the candleflame of his soul as it’s snuffed out. The emptiness in the Force where Anakin’s soul had once been echoes around her, a terrifying chasm. </p><p>When she closes her eyes and reaches out, grasping desperately for any sense of him, she finds nothing.</p><p>Their Force bond is simply gone, an amputated limb. </p><p>Ahsoka falls to her knees, all the breath knocked out of her lungs. A pain in her skull pounds in time to her stuttering heartbeat.</p><p>Anakin's <i>dead</i></p><p>She clutches at her head, trying to shut out the throbbing ache. It doesn’t help.</p><p>
 <b><i>Return</i></b>
</p><p>A flame unexpectedly flares to life in her soul. It surges, igniting every nerve-ending in her body and lighting her aflame. </p><p>That old dormant Force bond, long silenced but never forgotten, roars through her. </p><p>It's painful, but welcome. Strange and familiar at the same time. </p><p>Ahsoka presses a scarred hand against her chest. Feels her heartbeat thudding solidly within her chest. </p><p>It’s returned to her. The beat her heart skipped.</p><p>A golden seam has been stitched back into the Force. An old rending repaired. </p><p>Tears sting Ahsoka’s eyes but, for once, they’re happy tears.</p><p>Everything’s as it should be.</p><p>
  <b><i>Rise</i></b>
</p><p>Ahsoka steps out of the shadows into an unfamiliar landscape. Black velvet dotted with a sprinkling of stars. </p><p>A figure draped in black waits for her. Ahsoka steps closer and he drops his hood.</p><p>“Anakin,” she breathes out. </p><p>“Everything’s as it should be,” he says, twisting his lips in an approximation of a smile. </p><p>He doesn’t seem entirely happy, but he seems at peace. Finally. </p><p>“Ben,” she says.</p><p>Anakin nods. “He’s finally come home.”</p><p>“I’m so happy,” she says. She reaches out with trembling fingers. </p><p>Anakin grabs her hand in his. Cool metal presses against her fingers. Steadying. “You’re home too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>